<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vader's Angels by thatEMGgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912973">Vader's Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatEMGgirl/pseuds/thatEMGgirl'>thatEMGgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatEMGgirl/pseuds/thatEMGgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fanart of Vader's angels: Padmé Amidala and Lylla Sa'thraxxx. (Based on The Chronicles of House Vader by IvyLeigh.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vader's Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLeigh/gifts">IvyLeigh</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396001">Dark Angel Unleashed (Part I of The Chronicles of House Vader)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLeigh/pseuds/IvyLeigh">IvyLeigh</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo IvyLeigh, if you're seeing this, I hope it makes you as happy as your story updates make me! Seriously, The Chronicles of House Vader is the best thing I've read since, well, forever. I binge-read every story in the series in about a week. (I think I'm having withdrawal symptoms now....)</p>
<p>Anyway, this is a digital painting I did of Vader's two angels: Padmé and Lylla. They're drawn as two sides of the same person because drawing two people is a lot of heckin' work, but also because they represent the two sides of Darth Vader. On the one hand, you have Anakin still mourning his late, purely angelic wife; on the other hand, you have Vader head over heels for his dark (almost demonic) angel, Lylla. (Oh, and the background is the freaky spiritual realm of Lylla's angels- the one she and Vader got sent to.)</p>
<p>I've said it once but I'll say it again: your stories are incredible IvyLeigh! Go you! Thanks for posting the epic saga of my new favorite Sith Lady, and I can't wait for the next update :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Hopefully this worked; it's my first time posting images here! If not I'll just delete this and try again.... Also, you might have to scroll left and right a bit to see the full pic, sorry about that!)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>